


Saturday Night

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Uncle Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: I just watched ‘A Family Affair’ for the first time ever. Spencer offering to babysit Henry inspired this mess. I hope you enjoy it!





	Saturday Night

“My sitter is not available. Apparently, I have a better chance of winning the lottery than getting a sitter on a Saturday night.” JJ said sounding defeated as Emily sat down next to Spencer. 

“What’s going on tonight?” Spencer chimed in not even looking up from his book. 

“Oh, it was ladies night, but-”

“I forgot to book a sitter.” JJ said cutting Emily off. Spencer suddenly looked up from his book and spoke “I’ll do it.”

“Spence.” JJ said with a questioning tone in her voice. Spencer immediately went up on the defense “What? I’ve seen an episode of “Mr. Belvedere”.”

Prentiss and JJ shared a look with each other then JJ spoke up.

“You’ve never babysat by yourself before.”

“I won’t be alone, I’ll have Y/N come with me. We were going to go on a date anyway.” 

“Spence, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want you two to have to change your plans for me.”

Before Prentiss or JJ could say anything else Spencer was dialing your number, once you picked up he put you on speaker.

“Hi Babe, Is everything okay?” You said rubbing your eyes. 

“Love, everything is fine. Did I wake you up from a nap?”

“Maybe. You’ll still be home tonight, right? I was looking forward to seeing you.”

“Yes of course. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I know I said that we’d go out to dinner tonight, but JJ needs a babysitter for Henry and I offered to help. Would you be okay with that instead of going out to dinner?” 

“Spence, I don’t care what we do. I just want to spend time with you. Plus a relaxing night with two of my favorite boys? I couldn’t think of anything else I’d rather do instead.” 

“You’re the best. I’ll see you soon, I love you.”

“I love you too, Handsome.” 

Spencer started to blush as he hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Prentiss noticed and tapped his shoulder. “You’ve got yourself a great girl there Reid.” 

“I know. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

It was true he didn’t know how he got so lucky, but you didn’t know how you had gotten so lucky either. You and Spencer have been together for eight months, but he knew what you had was special. Everything about your relationship was special. The way you were with Henry and Jack is one of the many things he loved about you. It wasn’t a secret from the team that he wanted to have kids someday. It isn’t something the two of you had discussed, but he could tell how much you loved kids and hopefully you would want your own someday. 

The second they landed Spencer texted you. 

‘I’ll be at your apartment in ten minutes. We’re going to go to JJ’s to watch Henry, but I just want to see you first.’

‘Get ready for a big hug.’ 

You were getting your jacket on as you heard a knock on your door, then the sound of keys turning in the lock. 

“Spencer!” You said as you jumped on him wrapping your legs around his waist while placing kisses all over his face.

“Hello to you too.” He said letting out a small laugh as he kissed you softly.

“I missed you so much.” You said as he put you down. 

“I missed you more.”

You shook your head as he put down his bag down.

“Are you sure you’re alright with babysitting instead of going out?”

You got closer to him and started to play with his hair. “Technically, Doctor, We are going out.”

He let out a little laugh as you moved your hand down to his cheek. He leaned into it. “You know what i mean.” 

“I know, but I know you didn’t forget what I said before, but I guess I’ll repeat it. Spence, I don’t care what we do or where we go. I just care that we’re together.” 

you lean in to kiss him and he runs his hands through your hair.

“I love you so much Y/N.”

“I love you so much more Spencer. Come on let’s go we don’t want to keep Henry waiting.” You held his hand and walked out the door. 

When you arrived at JJ’s house you were greeted by a messy head of blonde hair hugging your leg.

“Y/N!” Henry cheered excitedly. 

“Hi Henry!” You said trying to match his level of excitement as you picked him up. He wrapped his arms around your neck and caught a glimpse of Spencer in the process of doing so.

“Uncle S-spence!”

He wriggled out of your arms and into Spencer’s. 

“Hey Buddy.” Spencer said giving him a big hug.

“I think he missed you.” You said with a big smile on your face. Henry nodded his head in agreement. 

Spencer put him down and Henry tilted his head.

“I missed you this much.” Spencer said spreading his arms open.

“That’s a lot.” Henry responded giggling.

“Well it doesn’t look like there are going to be any problems here.” JJ said standing in the doorway smiling. She walked over to you and pulled you in for a hug. “Thank you for doing this. I’ll be back in a few hours.” JJ said smiling. “Of course JJ. We love him and you. Have fun tonight!” 

The majority of night was spent playing with toys and drawing. Until Henry asked if he could pick a movie to watch. He chose finding Nemo. You put a pillow on your lap prompting Henry to grab a blanket, he laid down on your lap. Spencer smiled at the scene in front of him and rested his head on your shoulder. Throughout the movie Henry pointed out his favorite sea creatures causing Spencer to tell him facts about all of them. Midway through the movie Henry fell asleep.

“You’re so good with him.” Spencer whispered looking up at you.

You smiled and squeezing his hand. “So are you. You know, you’d be a great Dad.”

At that comment Spencer sat up and looked at you with a look of amazement on his face. 

“You really think so?”

“Of course Spence. You’re amazing with kids.”

“D-do you want to have kids someday?” He asked playing with his hands.

A blush formed on your cheeks and you held one of his hands with your free hand. The other is playing with Henry’s hair in an effort to keep him relaxed.

“Y-yeah, I do. Do you?”

“O-of course. You’re going to be such a great Mom.” He leaned in and kissed you quickly trying not to wake Henry up. “Someday.” He said pulling away. You nodded in response, squeezing his hand.

In that moment you both realize that this is what you want someday with each other. Even though you two hadn’t been together for that long. You want a life with each other and kids of your own. You want to cuddle up on the couch with them the same way you were with Henry.


End file.
